Representative of USA Patents on Digital cameras are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,921, 5,249,053 and many others which describe use of matrix array (CCD or otherwise) based cameras to take pictures of humans or other objects. The images taken are generally comprised of 400,000 or more pixels which are often compressed to smaller record sizes for data storage, for later retrieval and display. Video cameras or Camcorders are also increasingly able to take still photographs as well, and record or transmit them to computers.
Aside from exposure control (to keep the light reaching the detector array within the dynamic range of same), and range finding (to effect the best lens focus given the object distance in question) there are few cases known to the inventor where the camera taking the picture, actually determines some variable in the picture and uses it for the process of obtaining the picture.
One such example that does not take a picture of humans but rather of data, is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,589, where a certain wave form signature on an oscilloscope is searched for by processing the digital camera image, and when it is seen, the image stored.
More apropos the function of “Picture Taking” as the general public knows it and of interest as the primary focus of the instant invention, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,650 by Lobo, et al which describes analysis after the fact of recorded images to determine facial content and thus the age of the subject. This disclosure also alludes to a potential point and shoot capability also based on the age classification of the individuals whose picture is desired.
There is no known picture taking reference based on object position and orientation with respect to the camera, or other objects that I am aware of.